Judas
by Tyler Bateman Esq
Summary: A prequelsequel to Floor 13: Hero which in turn was based on Floor 13: An Impossible View. Please r&r!
1. Judas

**Judas**

**Being the second book in **

**The Life of Judas Rimmer**

**Introduction**

**Hopefully, you've all read Floor 13: Hero. If so, then you're probably wondering if Judas Rimmer survived and if this is a sequel. Let me assure you, he didn't and this isn't. The aim of this book is to give more depth to the early life of Judas Rimmer. In particular, ten years before he arrives on Starbug 1 in Floor 13: Hero.**

**Book 2 was originally going to center around Judas and an alternate Kerry Shayne. However, Floor 13 was not my work to begin and I think I've raped Scavenger's character's enough. This point was pushed home further when I read Story Hour on her website and realised just how more in tune she was with Shayne. So, to make it clear, in respect of the original author, this is not a Floor 13 spin off. However, I'm sure Scavenger will allow me the slightest of references in certain chapters. **

**There's no real plot to this… It's just a bunch of memories either in third or first person belonging to Judas. **

**This story will contain numerous references to themes that some people may find offensive. To combat this, I will try and give some indication as what you can expect before each chapter.**

**In regards to this chapter, there is nothing more then a little bloodletting. Also, if you read The Difference-3, then this chapter will be very familiar. Ooo, should point out that I nicked a few lines from _Backwards_, so I really should say that 65 of the following chapter belongs to Rob Grant. **

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy this and if not, go fuck yourself.**

**With respect,**

**Tyler**

**Dedicated to everyone at RDSS.**

-i-

_Arnold J. Rimmer, aged seven and almost five-sevenths, is crouched at the starting line for the Junior C two hundred yards dash._

_His original sports kit, handed down from his brother, Howard, was two sizes too big. But Arnold has stolen this new kit from Smelly Noonan's satchel two days ago. He can see Smelly sat with his mother eyeing him suspiciously. Arnold knows he won't say anything. No one would dare. _

_There are seven other boys at the starting line, and there's no doubt in his mind that he will beat them all. He'll cheat and the other boys will let him. While the rest of his class have been moved up to Junior B, young Arnold Rimmer has been deemed scholastically unsuitable to join them. _

_He's been kept down a year._

_He is a good foot taller then the rest of the kid's and he loves it. At first they use to call him Arnold 'Judy' Rimmer, in a reference to his ill-conceived middle name, Judas. In the space of one break time they were eating out of his hands. _

_He feels he is better then everyone and he goes out of his way to prove it. He excels in everything. Particularly mathematics and English. If he finds anything to hard to do, he enlists the help from any number of children in Junior C who tip toe from here to there just to please him. Arnold is no longer scholastically unsuitable for anything anymore. He could have moved up again within three months of the new year. However, he's having too much fun._

_He looks down to the finishing line and spies his mother and brothers. They do not seem to want to be there and Arnold would prefer them to leave. He doesn't need their apathy anymore then a fish needs a bicycle. They never believed him when he needed them the most. _

_And suddenly, Rimmer's aware that the boy on his right is mumbling. He turns. It's Bobby Darroch. Darroch's parents split up before Christmas and now he mopes around expecting sympathy. If Darroch could understand the pain Rimmer had been through in his short life then he'd shut his fat face. God bless Darroch, because Rimmer won't._

_And the whistle blows, and Rimmer hoists off his front legs instinctively. He is a good distance in front of everyone, when, before he knows what's happening, he feels a sharp pain in his ankle. As he falls to the ground, Rimmer turns to see that Darroch has caught up with him and stabbed his running spikes into Rimmer's ankle. Darroch had pulled a trick Dicky Duckworth would have done. Darroch runs past and shouts down to Rimmer._

"_Sorry about that Judy!"_

_Rimmer throws out an arm and pulls on the nearest leg he can find. Darroch comes crashing down. He smacks his chin on the ground and bites his lips. Blood trickles down Darroch's chin as Arnold picks himself up and runs back past him. As he goes past, he slams a foot on Darroch's back, not caring whether he breaks his back. Rimmer's eyes are set firmly on the goal. With little effort, he makes his way clear past the other five boys and his chest is the first to burst the finishing tape. _

_It's only after he's crossed the finishing line, that Rimmer thinks to check his ankle. It's a mess. Blood has already begun to congeal onto his socks. Rimmer makes a note to make sure these are left in Darroch's satchel before the end of the day. _

_His mother stares at him and purses her lips. Arnold's brothers are looking at him in shock. How can their little brother end up like this? First, the lying and now this. They shake their heads and walk away. His mother touches Arnold's shoulder briefly with a gloved hand and then makes her way to the refreshment tent. _

_Little Arnold clenches his fists and shouts out to his retreating family. Shouts until his lungs feel like they've been given a rub down with lemon juice and sand paper._

"_Winning may not be everything; but losing is nothing!"_


	2. Allow me to introduce myself

**Allow me to introduce myself...**

'_There's no such thing as the Devil. Only God when He's drunk._' **Tom Waits**

'_I no longer know who I am and I feel like the ghost of a total stranger._' **Victor - The Rules of Attraction**

I am sat in the Executives bar. I am sat with Noonan, Price and, for some inexplicable reason, David 'Spanners' Lister. He's a friend of Price's. He's black. I take a drag on my cigarette and wonder how he got in here. A faint R'n'B track can be heard floating over us. David nods his head in appreciation to the music as he eats his pork scratchings. They like this kind of music, don't they?

"Goofy is based on a black man." I say

"What, Rimmer?" Noonan says

"Goofy." I repeat, "The Disney character. He's a gross representation of black men. Slow witted, dumb."

"Oh aye!" Lister replies, "I heard that. Disney was a racist bigot, yeah? I think I read it the Times or something."

Fuck. 

"I'm sorry, David." I faux-apologise, "I completely forgot you were there. I hope I haven't offended you."

I offer him a cigarette which he accepts and lights.

"No, no. I'm good. Besides, it's more or less a true story anyway."

"Maarvellous." I reply.

I want to vomit all over him. I've seen him walking round with his wife, Kochanski. How does that happen? Kochanski is an amazing women and yet, she's bouncing on the cock of that rat tailed bastard. Calm, Judas, calm. I make a mental note to take some tablets when I get back to my dorm. That's if I can do so without my hippy room mate telling me that I shouldn't be dependent on everything the doctor gives me. One of these days...

I reaches a point where I feel that if I hear anymore crunching of dried pig skin coming from Lister's mouth, I will burst both his eyeballs with the flame from my cigarette lighter.

As I reach for my lighter, I am aware that there are some people behind me. 

"Can we help you?" Lister beams.

"A rattle of collection tins make my head turn. Behind me stand two women. Somewhere between 25 - 30. One, a five foot red head. She wears denim trousers, a low cut pink top and a crucifix that dangles, almost erotically, between her ample bosom. Next to her stands a less beautiful, but still attractive woman. Somewhat mousy. Nothing a couple of $£100 couldn't sort out. They both carry red collection tins.

"Hi, I'm Judith." says the red head with a slight Ionian accent, "We're collecting on behalf of the Catholic parish."

The woman beside Judith releases a tiny cough. Deliberate? I don't know.

"Oh, and guys this is Kerry Shayne."

"Alright." Shayne mumbles.

"So, come on then, "Judith laughs, "Who's got a couple of $£'s to spare?"

We all dig in and throw at least $£50, each, into the tins. All of us except David. He sheepishly pulls out various bits of paper and string out of his pockets. After a painfully long time, he looks up at Price.

"Um..." he starts

"Oh, for Christ's sake!"

Both Judith and Kerry seem somewhat offended by Price's blasphemy. I decide to settle everything. I pull out another $£70 and place on my best smile. I slip the notes into the tin.

"Wow!" exclaims Judith, "Thank you, Mr..."

"Rimmer, but you can call me Judas."

"Judas?" Judith queries,

"My parents were Seventh Day advent Hoppists." I shrug.

"Ooo, I'm sorry... Anything, I can do?" she jokes.

"You could accompany me out tomorrow."

"Um, well..." 

Judith looks at Kerry and then back at me. I've unnerved her. Shocked her. It's nice to surprise people. Judith looks at Kerry again. Kerry shakes her heads. Did she know something? Surely not? Finally, Judith answers.

"Um, okay." she smiles.

"8 o'clock?"

"Fine. Meet here?"

"Great."

We exchange a couple of smiles and her and Kerry leave.

"Well done, Judas" Noonan says, slapping my back.

Yes! Well done me! Judith seems very good natured. I don't think I've ever corrupted someone as innocent as that. What's that phrase? _Go to bed with a whore. Wake up with a virgin._ I wonder if you can do it the other way round.

Judith. Good and pure. I was good and pure once. A long time ago... Mr Schmidt.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Still, life goes on. 


	3. I Dream of the Past

I Dream of the Past

**Author's Note: Ey up Chuck!**

I dream of the past.

At least I use to. However, things change and so, too, does my subconscious. As I say, I use to dream of the past. The way things were. I dream about how I could have changed certain things to affect the overall result that has become being 31. Sometimes my dreams awake me in full cliché movie style. Tears, sweat and the need to smoke a spliff. Then, there are others where I feel safe. The ones that aren't from the past. I can't pin point the exact time and place, but I know it should concern me. A voice floats around me like some sort of linguistic serpent. The voice holds me and I can't breath, but I'm not scared. I'm floating in space. Something about a green ship. David Lister saw me off. He tried to kill me? Kerry Shayne is a big dyke. Why? Men surround me. All of them look like me. Some with long blonde hair and wearing flight suits. Some have curly pubic hair on their heads and wear technician uniforms with snivelling grins. The voice tells me that I've finished, but if I wanted to, I could have another go. Try and again. Go for the really high score.

'You're the only one.' It says, 'You are the only one who can do this Judas. You have a destiny. You'll live forever. You deserve too.'

All I've got to do is let go. Let my life ebb away and then I'm free. I can feel safe all the time. I'll be scared of no one. No one will control me.

Judas will be constant.

I resolve to stop smoking pot before I go to bed.


	4. Yesterday was my 20th Birthday

**Yesterday was my 20th Birthday**

Yesterday was my 20th birthday. Tomorrow I start in the academy.

To celebrate Kerri has invited me round to hers to watch a pirate copy of the latest Adam Sander Jar and the promise of 'any hole's a goal'. We've finished the movie and we're part way through the promise.

'I like these moments' Kerri says as she presses her head against my chest.

'What moments?' I ask.

'These…' she emphasises, 'Where it's just us… in my room… Listening to music.'

It's only now that I'm aware that at some point between her going to the bathroom and getting back into bed, Kerri has put a Blur CD on. 13, I think. My left arm, which is wrapped round Kerri and holding her close to me, has gone numb. I gently use it to squeeze her rump and she takes this as intended and moves on top of me. She performs this manoeuvre in such a way that her 36C breasts stroke across my face. I flick out a hungry tongue as a passing nipple. She giggles and moves her body down now, so that we're face to face. My erection pressing against her. She is very beautiful. There's no denying that. Her big brown eyes look out from smudged black mascara. Her black fringe although now ruffled sweeps across her forehead in a style reminiscent of Hitler, but what I'm assured is following the 'emo' style that everyone is into presently. A style that passed away thousands of years ago, but, like most things, has been resurrected due to a complete lack of imagination by anyone. She tilts her head forward so that the rest of her hair hangs down the side of her face and, bizarrely, it begins to resemble the hoody she was wearing when I first met her in Jilly's.

I am compelled to kiss her and do so. Her tongue darts in and out of my mouth in that experienced way I've come to enjoy. I cup her breasts in my hands and knead them as she grinds herself against my thigh. Kerri stops kissing me and staring me straight in the eyes she reaches down with a delicate hand and jerks me off a little before she guides my penis into her vagina… Dipping we call it. We're not going to have sex yet, but the feeling of being inside her is good for us both… She pulls me out and then makes the inevitable journey south. Kerri's forte is not in giving head unfortunately. She can fuck like a demi-god and is particularly good at a titty wank, but her inability to suck me off is something I have to put up with. You take the rough with the smooth. What I usually do is make a appreciative noises and smile at her when she looks up. To day I simply grab the stack of CD's, without cases annoyingly, on the bedside table and flick though them.

Her collection is often associated with those who want to show an eclectic taste. The usual suspects are all present and correct. Finch, Radiohead, Mozart, Taking back Sunday, My Chemical Romance, a sneaky Britney Spears and a Derek and Clive album?

'Derek and Clive?' I ask 'You own a Derek and Clive album! How old you? What 11?'

Looking down I see Kerri has removed my knob from her mouth and is looking at me with an impish grin.

'I'M 14' she says mock offended 'As well you know.'

'My point exactly!' I continue staring at the ceiling 'You're 14! Don't you think you're a bit young to be listening to this? I mean, it's a bit, you know, rude',

I look back down at Kerri and notice she is frozen solid and staring at me. Her left hand still holds my erection. She says nothing but her eyes speak volumes.

'Okay, point taken.' I say waving my hands as a pantomime gesture as if to brush away the previous conversation. 'Carry on…'

When she has finished, I flip her over onto all fours and penetrate her from behind, hard and fast… Or as long as my Catholic guilt can hold out. Although she is very beautiful which I'm sure I've told you, I think about a girl I saw in a crowd shot in a music magazine. A ripped 'Jesus is my homie' t-shirt exposing the top of full round milky white tits. I ejaculate and then we smoke a joint, she does a line of coke and then I decide I'm ready for the off.

As I get dressed, Kerri sits in bed with the quilt pulled up to cover her chest. As if somehow, she was a little modest girl.

'Have things changed between us?' She asks lighting another joint.

'What?' I reply not really listening and too busy putting my shirt on.

'Have things changed between us?'

I finish buttoning my shirt and sigh. Sometimes this would happen. Kerri would question our relationship and I would, as I'm doing now, take it as a really good sign that I should fuck off and get out of this 'relationship' before it's too late.

'Not at all my little Lolita' I say

Kerri gets out from under the quilt and crawls like a panther over to the end of the bed where I'm now sat fastening my shoelaces.

'Then how come, Quilty, things feel like they've changed?'

She nibbles my ear as I do up my tie. I remember I have a brochure to finish off for 3 tomorrow.

'Nothing has changed.' I say not turning, 'Nothing has changed since I met you in Jilly's a year ago. Everything is the same. You come round to my house to fuck and I come round here when your daddy is at some conference or other at the weekend.'

'It's because I'm 15 next month isn't it? You've gone off me. Sarah says that you type of men get bored really quickly.'

Sarah is one of Kerri's friends she 's met through drunken nights at Rock Kitchen. A red head with huge tits who would be good for ploughing but nothing else. Her pathetic pearls of wisdom are dispensed to me by Kerri on a regular basis.

'Kerri, I've known you for a year. We started screwing last Easter. I have not gone off you. Sarah should keep her fucking opinions to herself.'

There is a stony silence. Kerri brushes her hand across my face, gets off the bed and makes her way to her desk where she does another line.

'Daddy care that you do that?' I growl 'Sarah ever tell you about cocaine….'

'Oh please.' She giggles ' This is from daddy's stash.'

Rich Bitch, I'm sure you'll agree.

'There's a battle of the bands on tomorrow night at the Attic if you fancy going..' She says.

'I'm 20.'

'That's not an answer. Didn't you know the lead singer from Akoga or something?'

'Something'

'Judas…'

'Look! Leave it. It's not you. It's me.' I lie 'I'm tired. Tonight has been great…. I'm sorry.

I'm stood behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. So what am I supposed to say? What do I do? Tell her the truth. I am bored. I don't even know. I don't even know as I undo my flies, pull out my dick, bend her over her desk and fuck her till she cums. When we've finished. I zip myself up and make for the door.

'I love you' she says.

I pause. My hand on the door handle. The smell of smoke, sweat and sin in the air. I turn my head to her, smile and walk out of the door. As I walk down stairs, I hear the opening bars of Karma Police playing, but I'm not sure if they're coming from her room or from inside my head.


End file.
